1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a sub-body rotatable horizontally with respect to a main body, and a hinge device of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, mobile terminals can be divided into bar, flip and folder type terminals according to their outward appearances.
The bar type terminal has data input/output (I/O) means and transmitting/receiving modules in one body housing. In the bar type terminal, a keypad functioning as data input means is constantly exposed, which increases the potential for malfunction. Further, downsizing thereof is restricted since a predetermined distance is required between transmitting and receiving units.
The flip type terminal comprises a body, a flip and hinge means for connecting the flip to the body. The body has data input/output means and transmitting/receiving modules, and the flip covers a keypad, which functions as the data input means, and prevents malfunction. However, downsizing is also restricted in the flip type terminal since a predetermined distance is required between transmitting and receiving units.
The folder type terminal comprises a body, a folder and hinge means for rotatably connecting the folder to the body so that the folder is rotated to open the folder type terminal. The body has a keypad and a transmitting unit functioning as data input means, and the folder has a display unit and a receiving unit functioning as data output means. The folder closely contacts the body in the standby mode to prevent malfunction, and is unfolded in the conversation mode to ensure sufficient distance between transmitting and receiving units, thereby imparting an advantage of downsizing the folder type terminal.
However, the conventional mobile terminals are restricted to the foregoing bar, flip and folder type terminals. Even recently introduced sliding type terminals fail to satisfy various desires of consumers about terminal designs. Moreover, input means of the mobile terminals are mostly restricted to keypads, which continue to fail to keep up with mobile communication services as they gradually diversify.